onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
FA-TL 12 Defender
The is known as the Defender as it was used by pilots in efforts to protect civilian populaces. To make this fighter better it was specifically designed to literally collide with an other object. Characteritics Known for its ability to collide and bounce off other objects most likely the ground as when its in low atmosphere two handles on the wings project from the fighter to allow colonist in need of an EVAC can grab on and using shielding can transport them to safety provided they do not leave atmosphere. They can crash on the ground at speeds of 450 m/s and not be destroyed for this specific reason. As well as it being a VTOL (Vertical Take Off and Landing) it can literally jump off the ground in a matter of 1.3 seconds to go into action being powered by a micro-fusion generator this fighter can be equipped as a bomber role as well as gunship. History When it was designed its main intrest was to protect civilian lives as well as take on enemy vessels on their own. But when lead Engineer Brock Alaov came up with an emergency rescue version that had the handles on the bottom of the wings they scrubbed the entire variant and made it on all variants so when in a pinch they can rescue civilians far from EVAC zones. When this fighter came into service only 4 years after its initial design it was revered by many pilots for its hard hitting armament, its speed as well as its mind numbing ability to go to Hyperpsace which means they can go into a dimmension of space for short burst allowing it to be on the other side of the system and appear out of nowhere and its invisible to sensors preventing the enemy to detect a warp trail of neutrinos and ionizing gases as those gases are left in the other dimmension inevitably being invisible, so long as the carrier isn't detected nor will the fighters be. During the horrific war known as the "Valori War" where nearly 1700 worlds were destroyed and left uninhabited where the UGI was fighting a defensive war the entire time sacrificing and burning fleets in orbit to buy enough time for evacuations of these worlds. The UGI was considered to be heros in the war. The came into play and was praised as the fighter that won the war. As using its hyperspace it allowed the Carriers to cloak the fighters and when a fleet was about to be destroyed swarms of these fighters would come in and wipe out the enemy. Variants There are several variants of the fighter that allow this to be a versatile vessel. FA-TL/A-12 This is the most common version of the fighter. FA-TL/B-12A "Gunship Variant" Armed with enough fire power to put holes in shielding and known for its heavier armoring, this variant is much slower than usual but it is also carrying up to 4 times the weight of missiles and has a shielding generator that provides light shielding they are known to "Suicide" themselves as they make runs on heavily shielded vessels they usually have one fighter that is a decoy that has more duds on them but give off weapons signatures of antimatter and fusion missiles drawing away the fire to get rid of the larger threat while he draws fire away from the rest of the group they will take down the ship as they have weapons modulator that can literally match the frequency of the shielding and it is done automatically giving nearly a 100% direct hit ratio. However the fighters in the new reality have a issue with this but they still have a 88% direct hit ratio. Category:UGI Ships